Between Hosts
by AlphaWolf13
Summary: Sequel to Would You Believe Haruhi Fujioka? So yeah... he calls her. Kaoru/OC


**Hello readers. Here you see a beautiful Kaoru/OC piece. Let me just being by saying that if you haven't read **_**Would You Believe Haruhi Fujioka**_** good luck making sense of this. My Ouran fics don't usually have to be read in chronological order but this is the exception. I'm not saying it's impossible, it's just unlikely. And finally REVIEW. You have no idea how demoralizing "you have 500 hits and 1 comment" can be. GIVE ME YOUR FEEDBACK! GIVE IT TO ME! Oh and also, I don't own Ouran, just the genius that is this fic and my OC Nanami Tenoh. **

**Between Hosts **

Kaoru adjusted his white dress shirt and looked nervously at his reflection once more. Hikaru had gone out with the rest of the Host Club but Kaoru had insisted on staying home and having _no_ interruptions from his friends or the family's staff.

Why? Because he was sick. Very, indubitably, contagiously sick…

… Or maybe it was because Nanami Tenoh was coming over.

Kaoru heard the doorbell ring and he ran downstairs. He yanked the door open, laying eyes on her and found himself having to force his jaw not to drop. Man, she was more beautiful than he remembered.

The first – and only – time Kaoru had met Nanami, she was pretty much dressed like a skank; not that Kaoru had minded the view. But today, she was simply stunning. She wore a simple, white, lacey strapless summer dress with flip-flops.

"You look incredible," Kaoru blurted before he could catch himself.

"Yeah, flattery isn't going to get you extra," Nanami scowled. "I don't even do this anymore but since you're a friend of Haru's, I'll do it this once."

"Nanami, I didn't ask you here for sex," Kaoru stammered.

"You didn't?" Nanami asked, surprised. She'd never gotten a call from a wealthy man that hadn't ended in sex.

"No," he reaffirmed.

"Oh, because I've gotta warn you, I'm pretty much just a pretty face. I don't know anything about politics or science. I know some call girls take jobs just to keep people company but that's not my area," Nanami said, blushing in embarrassment. She actually found Kaoru Hitachiin attractive and would even go as far as to say that she was put out by the fact that he didn't want her body. She felt rejected and to add insult to injury, he wanted a girl who was book smart, which Nanami was not.

"Yeah, well don't worry," he said, chuckling slightly. "Socializing isn't my area either."

"Then why did you invite me over?" Nanami wondered. "You don't want body, you don't want brains, we're running out of stuff."

"You'll see," Kaoru promised, extending a hand. Nanami took it cautiously and let Kaoru lead her into the Hitachiin garden where a small table was set up with two chairs and some sweets.

"Mr. Hitachiin," Nanami began.

"Kaoru, please."

"Kaoru, what is this?" Nanami asked.

"Well when you cam to the Host Club that day I saw something in your eyes. Eyes are the windows to the soul they say, and I think I saw a bit of yours. Do you mind if I ask you a question?"

"Go ahead," Nanami agreed, blushing intensely. A lot of guys had used cheesy pick up lines like that on her before, but she got the feeling that Kaoru wasn't trying to sweet talk her at all but that he had actually gotten a glimpse of the girl behind the mask.

"When was the last time you went out with someone as Nanami Tenoh? Because I'm sure you've been to the most expensive restaurants and upscale parties as Trixie, have you ever gone out as Nanami?" Kaoru asked curiously.

"My, you are an observant man," Nanami chuckled, not giving a direct answer, not wanted to admit that she had never been on a real date before. "And you? Have you ever been out with a girl as Kaoru Hitachiin or have you always been part of the Brotherly Love Act?" Nanami asked back.

"Fair enough," Kaoru laughed. "So I guess I want to know if you, Nanami-Tenoh-who-is-not-Trixie, would be interested in spending the afternoon with me?"

"I will most certainly spend the afternoon with you, Kaoru-Hitachiin-who-is-not-just-half-of-the-Brotherly-Love-Act."

"Good," Kaoru said, pulling out a chair for Nanami.

Later in the afternoon, Nanami voiced an important point.

"I'm quite a bit older than you."

"I don't care," Kaoru replied. "Twenty-one isn't that old anyway."

"You're only sixteen," Nanami continued.

"Five years, big deal," Kaoru scoffed.

"I'm an ex-call girl," she persisted.

"Ex being the operative word," he argued back.

"You really want to go out with me so much you're willing to look past all the flaws?"

"What flaws? All I see is a beautiful young woman who's strong and independent and influential. Flaws are nonexistent."

"I highly doubt everyone else thinks like that," Nanami argued.

"I highly don't care," Kaoru returned, leaning over the table and kissing her. It was quite a scary fact. Here he was kissing one of the most experienced girls he'd ever met and maybe even ever would meet. He probably paled in comparison to what she was used to, but it didn't matter to him. He saw things in Nanami that nobody else did, even though he barely knew her. But he wanted to know her. It didn't matter what her past looked like or what their future would hold. The now was intoxicating. She was fire and he wanted to burn.

"You don't know me," Nanami said once Kaoru pulled away some, voicing his thoughts.

"We should go about changing that," Kaoru whispered before kissing her once more. Man, she was good at that.

When night drew in, Kaoru insisted on walking Nanami back to her apartment. They went, hand in hand, discussing music groups, television shows and all things that weren't politics and science.

Upon arriving at Nanami's doorstep, Kaoru planted a goodbye kiss on her pretty pink lips.

"Did you wanna come inside?" Nanami asked, suggestively.

"No, Kaoru replied. "Because you don't really want me to. We'll take it as slow as you wanna go," he assured her.

"How do I know that you're not lying?" Nanami asked, suddenly feeling insecure. Did Kaoru really like her or was he just her most gentlemanly client yet. "You spend your whole day pleasing girls, telling them exactly what they want to hear."

"I could ask you the same thing," Kaoru retorted. He wasn't upset that Nanami didn't trust him. He even wondered somewhat about his own motivations. He knew he thought she was beautiful and he knew he was attracted to her… physically. So why wouldn't he go in. If it were just for the sex then it wouldn't matter; one night flings were her thing. But he couldn't just have her once and he liked her mind as much as he did her ass, maybe more. And then there was always the possibility that she was hosting and he meant nothing to her at all. Maybe she just had an itch she couldn't scratch, so to speak.

"From one host to another, I'm getting tired of living the lie," Nanami admitted. She'd never been so open with her feeling as she had been then with Kaoru.

"From one host to another; so am I," he replied before kissing her once more. "I _will_ call you and we _will_ go out again because I'm completely entranced by you."

"Look at me, falling for a schoolboy," Nanami giggled.

"Look at the schoolboy, right there to catch you."


End file.
